Attention, need adult interaction
by FlamingReaper
Summary: This is another side story to my mating season series. Its when the puppies are two and Monroe has to go away for awhile. Of course, Nick needs another adult to talk to, so Hank to the rescue.


Nick sighed for what felt like the millionth time, his three toddlers would not stop their crying. It had started this morning when Monroe had left for a clock convention, he'd be gone for two days. Angel had immediately started crying as soon as her precious daddy left, being very much the daddies girl at two. Of course, as soon as she started crying, Dolph and Roderick began to cry as well, sympathy crying for their sister. It wasn't as if the possessive blutbad wanted to go, he just really needed to go to this endeavor, considering he was being paid for it. Nick sighed again, this time in pleasure as the three kids finally cried themselves to sleep. He went around picking the up and placing them into their blutbadden proof baby pin. Nick really needed some company, and not of the baby variety. Twenty minutes later, Hank showed up with a pizza and drinks, with the biggest grin on his face. As soon as Nick's partner found out about the Grimm thing, he became the children's godfather.

"Oh thank god, another adult," Nick moaned out before pulling Hank into the house. Hank chuckled quietly, knowing better then to do anything loudly around three blutbadden/Grimm pups that were sleeping.

"Shit Nick, you look like hell," Hank replied with a grin.

"Fuck you too, go to the kitchen, neither of us are waking them up," Nick said grumpily. Hank laughed quietly again and gleefully went to the kitchen. As soon as they both got to the kitchen, Nick slumped into a kitchen table before grabbing a piece of the pizza Hank brought. The dark skinned detective couldn't stop snickering as he grabbed glasses for the soda.

"So, mommy, how's going being with the kids all by yourself," Hank asked teasingly as he poured coca-cola for both of them.

"Angel cried as soon as Monroe left this morning, and as soon as she cried, Dolph and Roderick began sobbing as well. Nothing I have done has helped," Nick moaned out around his pizza.

"Damn, that blows man. Want me to stay the night with you?" Hank asked as he took a bite of his own slice.

"Apparently you forgot that you're barely tolerated on a two hour visit," Nick replied. "Rosalie is coming over after work to keep me company."

"I still cant believe Monroe left you here by yourself with your pups, I thought they didn't do that," Hank replied. Nick had told him the other day that Monroe was leaving for two days, and from what Hank was told from Monroe, predator vesen weren't really keen on leaving their mates and pups alone.

"He had no choice Hank, we really need the money, especially since the captain cut back my hours so I can be home with the kids. Not that the vesen crimes stop," Nick said somewhat bitterly. He took a long drink from his soda, draining it easily. He grabbed the two litter bottle before pouring himself some more of the sugary drink.

"Hey now, you know Monroe somehow terrified our boss to let you have those hours, plus you really need to be with your kids," Hank said with a soft smile.

"I know, it, it just took me a long time to get to detective and now I can't even do it anymore," Nick moaned out. Hank gave his friend a sympathetic look before he shook his head.

"You'll be all right man, trust me. So, how are the wesen crimes going?" Hank asked.

"Poorly. Monroe gets agitated every time I go out and follows me. More often then not, the other kids or Rosalie babysit while Monroe comes. God forbid I get hurt on one of these excursions, cause then Monroe stops being all nicey-nice hippie lumberjack and tries to eat their faces," Nick muttered out before taking a sip of his soda. Hank let out a wince at the thought, really not liking the imagery that popped into his head as soon as Nick said that.

"Damn, looks like you have your hands full," Hank replied with a shake of his head.

"Only a little bit. So, how's work going?" Nick asked quietly, tilting his head to listen in on the kids. Ever since that fly guy showed up and blinded him, he'd been using his amazing hearing as much as possible.

"Not bad, few murders here and there, mostly thefts in the past two months though. Man, I can't wait for you to come back full time," Hank replied before cracking his neck.

"Neither can I. Not that I don't love the kids, it just gets tiring being stuck in the house all day," Nick said with a shake of his head. Before Hank could make say something Nick shot up and scurried into the living room. Hank followed minutes later to witness Nick picking up Roderick to rock and coo at him softly. Hank smiled at the seen, though it broadened when he saw the happy look on Nick's face. In-spite of Nick's bitching, he loved being able to spend time with his kids, especially considering how alone he was when he was a child. Hank knew that Nick was a social creature by nature, the fact that his parents, then aunt, were so busy with Grimm or normal work that Nick was always home alone didn't help him in the least. Hank also knew that Nick depended on Monroe, the kids and Rosalie heavily because of it. Hank smiled somewhat softly at the pair, glad that his partner was finally happy with his life.

As soon as Nick put down his youngest son, they started talking again, about anything and everything. They ended up getting so caught up in their conversation that they lost track of time, so when Rosalie came over, the older kids in tow, the two detectives were completely surprised about how late it got. To be fair, Rosalie and the kids were completely surprised to and the predators of the group ended up turning beastly before Nick calmed them down.

"He's not supposed to be here Nick," Holly murmured out in panic as she latched onto Nick.

"I called him over cause I need company Holly, and you all were busy with school, work or training," Nick replied, hugging the girl to him.

"He could have hurt you though," Berry muttered out angrily.

"Really? He's been my partner for years and hasn't hurt me yet guys, its fine, believe me," Nick said with a long suffering sigh.

"But Nick, you and the pups," Roddy said, a worried look on his face.

"You do know that Nick could probably kick my ass right?" Hank asked, one brow raised while looking offended.

"Oh we know, we just want to make sure you know that if they get hurt on your watch, we'll break you then scatter your body across the globe," Holly said with an innocent grin. Nick groaned in despair as his long time partner and friend went pale.

"I gotta go Nick, see ya later," Hank said softly before grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Sorry about this Hank, I'll see you at work," Nick said sadly, knowing that the others wouldn't let him anywhere near his long time friend at the moment. The very second that Hank was out the door, Nick whirled at his family and glared at them disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you guys, Hank has been a long time friend of mine and has repeatedly saved my ass from being killed on both wesen and none wesen cases," Nick growled out.

"Now Nick, you know we do this for your safety, like how Monroe asked..." Gracie started.

"Don't you 'now Nick' me. I have been cooped up in this house for the past four days, and I needed to either have a friend, and adult friend that didn't consist of Rosalie and Monroe hovering over me, come over or I was going to go outside. Since it has been pouring rain and freezing out, I thought it would have been a better idea to have Hank come over. The only thing Hank and I did was talk, eat pizza, and drink soda, nothing more or nothing less, if you can't except that, I will ground all of you for a month, you hear me?" Nick growled out, his inner Grimm flaring greatly. The others stared in wide eyed silence before nodding. Nick nodded back before he stalked off, only stopping once to pick up all three of his sleeping babies and stalk upstairs to his and Monroe's room.

"We fucked up didn't we?" Kevin asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Hanson replied with a frown.

"You do know that Hanks part of the pack right?" Rosalie asked with a raised brow.

"He is?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, plus he's your godfather, just as he is Dolph, Roderick and Angel's," Rosalie replied with a shake of her head.

"We better go apologize," Berry said.

"Yeah, you should, now go, I have food to make," Rosalie replied, shooing the kids out of the kitchen area. The six young adults sulked only slightly before they followed Nick upstairs to apologize. Nick grumbled at them, but ended up forgiving them by the time dinner was over.


End file.
